Across State Lines
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: A serial rapist has fled Manhatten & come to Dallas. Walker puts his best rangers on the case, but lets them in on a secret: Gage and Sydney will have help. SVU Detectives Sonny Carisi & Amanda Rollins will be coming from New York to assist with the arrest. What will happen when polar opposites meet & have to work together? Will present relationships last or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**DALLAS, TX**

Cordell Walker entered Company B Texas Rangers and looked around for his junior rangers. He spotted them by the coffee machine and proceeded to them. He knew they were the right people for this particular assignment.

Sydney Cooke was laughing at something her partner, Francis Gage, had just said and she had that twinkle in her eye. Gage was certainly something special and she wondered at how she had ever gone without meeting someone like him.

Gage was equally taken with Sydney. He knew in the back of his mind that he loved that woman, more than life itself, but didn't quite know how to share that information with her. He knew he'd never love another woman as long as he lived.

Walker stopped just shy of the partners and they turned to face him.

"What's up Walker?" Gage asked.

"Have you guys ever heard of Johnny Tamberelli?"

"Wasn't he wanted up north of a string of rapes?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, mostly in New York state. We've just received word from some of the detectives of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit that they're sending two detectives here to assist in the capture of Johnny Tamberelli."

"We're getting another couple of hot shot New Yorkers?" Gage asked, remembering the time when Vincent Rosetti, a sergeant from New York had come to help them take down the Chairman.

"Gage, I doubt they're going to be that bad," Sydney said.

"They better not call me Tex. Man didn't it bug me when Rosetti used to call me that," Gage said, not really wanting the out of state officers to come to Dallas.

"Gage, you and Sydney will be working with these detectives to bring down Tamberelli. Make sure you all play nice," Walker said as he began to walk away.

"Walker? Who are they? What are their names?" Sydney asked.

"Dominick Carisi and Amanda Rollins. They'll be here in the morning. You two will meet them at the airport and once they get settled in, the four of you will report here for a debriefing."

Sydney looked at Gage. "You can handle a couple visitors for a few days, right?"

"I guess. I don't see why we need them. You and I are more than capable of handling this."

"Maybe these detectives know something we don't. Either way, they know more about the case and we know more about Dallas. We have to work together to bring Tamberelli down before more innocent girls get hurt."

"That probably means you'll be going undercover. I want you to promise me you'll be extra careful," Gage said to his petite partner.

"I'm always careful. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Dinner and a movie at my place?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sounds good. I'll be over after I change. See ya later," Sydney said with a smile as she walked out the door.

 **MANHATTEN, NY**

"Carisi! Rollins! My office," came the voice of Lt. Olivia Benson. The two detectives followed her in and shut the door.

"You guys are heading to Dallas."

"Why?" Dominick Carisi asked.

"We just got word that Tamberelli has made his way to Dallas. We need him back here to go to trial on the Van Horne case."

"When was he spotted?" Amanda Rollins asked.

"A few days ago, but unfortunately, there haven't been any other sightings. I've spoken with the commander of the Texas Rangers and he has assured me that they can help us bring him in."

"So why are we going to Dallas then?" Carisi asked again.

"I want you guys there to make sure nothing goes wrong. Commander Briscoe has told me that his sergeant, a Cordell Walker, will be giving you guys a couple rangers to work with."

"Who are they?" Rollins asked.

"Sydney Cooke and Francis Gage."

"When do we leave?" Rollins asked.

"You fly out in the morning. Take the rest of the day, get packed and be ready. You're flight leaves here at 7 am. You should arrive in Dallas about 3 pm, our time which is about 1 pm their time."

"You can count on us," Carisi said, standing to shake Benson's hand.

"I knew I could, Carisi."

"Come on Rollins," Carisi said, leading the blonde detective from the room. They grabbed their coats, called goodbye to Odafin Tutola and headed for the elevators. Fin looked up and Olivia as she came out of her office.

"You're really sending the two of them to Dallas?"

"Look, whatever is going on between them needs to be resolved. Maybe some time away from here where they can work things out will help them. Besides, they're the lead investigators on the Tamberelli case and I want them there for the arrest."

"Gonna be interesting. Sending Rollins and Carisi down to partner with a couple Texas Rangers. Hopefully Carisi can watch his mouth before it lands him in hot water."

"We all know Carisi speaks first and asks questions later."

"Man, to be a fly on the wall during that first meeting," Fin said, leaning back in his chair.

"Back to work, Fin," Olivia said, disappearing into her office.

 **DALLAS, TX**

Sydney had met Gage at his place with a bag of takeout and a movie. This was pretty much their nightly ritual and Sydney had come to enjoy it almost as much as Gage. He opened the door and Sydney took in his appearance.

Gage had been working out before Sydney arrived, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. His arms and legs glistened with a slight sheen of sweat and his hair was ruffled on his head.

"Right on time," he said, flashing her that million dollar smile.

"You punching the bag around without me?" she asked.

"Needed something to do while waiting for you since you were taking your sweet time getting here. Why, you wanna go a little?"

"If you can stand getting your butt kicked before dinner."

"Can you?" he asked, teasingly.

"You're on Francis."

Gage stepped aside and let Sydney into the apartment. She placed the video on the counter and set the food inside the stove, so it would stay warm. Then she removed her jacket, tossing it over a chair in the kitchen. She followed him into the living room and they pushed the couch out of the way. They often sparred at night at his apartment, since it was bigger than hers.

"With or without gloves?" she asked.

"That's your call," he said, reverting to the old line from the Sage City gym. Sydney stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"That's not funny, Gage."

"Wasn't meant to be, Syd."

"Then why would you say it?"

Gage was silent. He looked at her, standing there with her hands on her hips and glaring at him. She looked so pissed off and he thought she had never looked more adorable than she did right now. He took a step towards her and his eyes never left hers.

"Felt like the right thing to say," he said slowly, still walking towards her.

"You can't keep bringing that up," she replied, her voice starting to waver.

"Bringing what up?"

"That I kissed you at CD's."

"I didn't bring anything up," he said as he took another step. He now stopped within inches of her body and she became very aware of his presence. She stared up into the big blue eyes and softened a little.

"Gage, it was one time."

"Uh-huh and what about when you kissed me at the Raptor camp?"

"I do believe you were the one to kiss me," she said, recalling the last time they had kissed and how it shook her right down to her toes. She remembered the feeling of his lips pressed hot against hers and just the thought of it now caused her cheeks to flush.

Gage knew exactly what she was thinking about as he often thought about that kiss himself. It had seemed like the right thing to do at the time and he wished more now than ever, that he could do it again. She was literally inches from his face; he could close the gap if he wanted. But he wanted her to want it as much as he did.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered to her.

"That you smell really good right now," she whispered back.

"I smell like sweat."

"Yeah, but it's kind of turning me on," she purred to him. Gage almost swallowed his tongue.

"Really?"

Sydney leaned in real close and her breath tickled his face. One swift turn to the right and she could find his lips, but not tonight. Instead she sighed again and whispered to him once more.

"Sucker," as she spun low to the ground, her leg coming behind him and bringing him to the floor. Gage was caught completely off guard and that allowed her to get the upper hand.

"Oh you play dirty!" he exclaimed.

"Can't handle it, Francis?" she asked him, teasing smile on her face.

"Oh I can handle anything you try to throw at me, Shorty," he shot back, using her hated nickname that he had for her. The two began a very playful sparring match and it seemed like Sydney had the upper hand until Gage swung around and pinned her to the carpet. This time felt just like that time in Sage City but he knew better than to bring it up.

Instead, he very slowly lowered his head to hers, giving her plenty of time to object or push him off of her, which he knew she could do if she wanted. Sydney didn't move as she realized that he was going to kiss her again. This sent a warm and tingly feeling deep into her tummy as she began to close her eyes in anticipation.

Gage's lips brushed hers so lightly, she wasn't even sure he had kissed her at first. But then she wound her arms around him, pulled him down and their lips met in an explosion of heat. Her fingers dug into his hair as his hands rubbed the length of her body. Neither of them knew how long they laid on the floor, just enjoying the sensations that the other was creating in them, but finally they broke apart.

"Wow, that beats both of the other kisses," Gage said with a smile.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Sydney said with a shy look on her face.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked her.

"I just thought it might be time," she whispered to him.

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to admit to myself how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" he asked, hope rising in his heart and hoping his eyes wouldn't give him away.

"I'm not quite sure yet but I'm gonna have fun figuring it out," she purred and kissed him again.

 **MANHATTEN, NY**

Rollins was just finishing making arrangements for Jesse to stay with Olivia when the doorbell rang. Eyeing out the peephole, she spied Carisi standing there with a grocery bag. She opened the door with a smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"I've brought dinner."

"They sell dinner at the grocery store?"

"They sell the stuff to make dinner. Now you gonna let me in or do you not want the Carbonara?"

"Oh you've spoken the secret word. Come on in," she said, stepping aside to let him in. This wasn't the first time Carisi had made her dinner and probably wouldn't be the last. Rollins had to admit that she liked to watch him move around her kitchen, so effortlessly like he lived there. And she also had to admit that she almost wished he did.

"Hey Amanda? You still with me?"

Rollins shook her head and looked at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to pour the wine while I cook."

"Sure," she said, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing the wine opener. Carisi watched her as she expertly opened the bottle and poured a two glasses. She set one in front of him as he sliced the bacon and began chopping the garlic. It felt so nice, cooking dinner in her apartment with her, enjoying a glass of wine and spending the evening together. How he wished they could always be like this.

"You excited to go to Dallas?" she asked.

"Eh, it's no big deal," he said, his accent becoming thicker.

"It's somewhere I've never been."

"Me either. Born and bred in Staten Island, never really left the state."

"Well I can't imagine Texas being much more different than Georgia."

"Do you miss it?" he asked, stirring the ingredients in the pan.

"Sometimes. But I have a lot of things here that make me less homesick."

"Like what?"

"Well I have Jesse and my friends and my job."

"Anything else?" he asked, dishing out a couple plates before sliding closer to her. He was now mere inches from her. She could feel the warmth of his body next to hers and she longed to hold him closer to her.

Carisi took a deep breath in and inhaled the sweet aroma of her shampoo. She had showered before he arrived. He had hoped it was in anticipation that he was coming over, but he knew better. It wasn't like they spent every night together, wait. Yeah, actually they did. Well, most evenings.

"Shouldn't we eat?" she whispered to him.

"Suddenly not so hungry," he whispered back. His hand gently caressed her hair and she sighed, leaning into his touch. Carisi moved closer, his chest now pressed into her back. Rollins could feel the hardness of his chest and felt a small shudder go through her. Carisi felt it too and couldn't help himself. He twirled her around in his arms and gently brought his hand to her cheek.

"Amanda," he whispered.

"Enough talking, Dominick," she purred as her lips sought out his. If the way he responded was any indication, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. They were close, closer than she was with anyone else. When exactly had she fallen in love with him? And when had he fallen in love with her?

 **DALLAS, TX**

After an evening of holding each other close, Gage and Sydney woke up in his bed. Though things certainly could've gone further last night, they both agreed to take it slow. This whole thing was new to both of them and even though they were deeply in love with each other, it was still a little scary.

Gage woke first, pressing a kiss to her neck as she stirred. She rolled over to look into those deep blue pools.

"Morning."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I never noticed how good I sleep in your arms."

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to."

She kissed him and let her love pour out in her kiss. God, she loved this man more than life itself and while it was be perfect to spend all day in bed with him, they would be due at the airport in a few hours. Maybe they could get in a workout before meeting the New York detectives.

"Come on Francis, we can't spend the whole day in bed."

"But why not? We're not due to be anywhere until 1 when the detectives get here."

"Fine, I guess I'll go spar by myself," she smiled as she slid from his bed. She knew he could never pass up a chance to get her on the mats. He scrambled out of bed behind her and picked her up, spinning around.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked as he set her down to try and beat her out the door.

 **MANHATTEN, NY**

Rollins had never felt so satisfied. The night before had been wonderful. The wine was perfect, the food delicious and that kiss had been pure heaven. She stretched slightly before she realized the muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Carisi. As she quickly scanned the room, she saw clothes flung about and realized that they were both naked under the covers.

She gently poked his arm. "Carisi?"

He stirred and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. His eyes began to flicker open and he smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Morning," he replied, his accent thick in the morning.

"Did we do what I think we did last night?"

"Seeing as how my boxers are by the door and your panties are hanging off the bedside lamp, I'm going to say yes."

Rollins covered her head with the sheet and Carisi chuckled. She immediately withdrew her head.

"Are you laughing?"

"Why did you hide? It was what we both wanted, isn't it?"

"I knew I did, I didn't know you did."

"Who wouldn't want to be with an amazing woman like you? Everything about you is perfect."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew everything."

"I know what I need to know. And I love every bit."

Shock came across her face. "You love me?"

"Kinda thought that was obvious."

"It's just weird to hear you say it."

"Well, I do. What are you gonna do about it?"

Rather than speak her response, she smiled and dove in for a kiss. Hot and soul-searing, she let her kiss explain her emotions until she was sure he knew the answer. Breathless, she pulled away from him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah it does."

Rollins laughed. "Come on, we gotta get to the airport. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half."

"Lead the way honey, lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

**DALLAS, TX**

Gage and Sydney arrived at Dallas/Fort Worth Airport around quarter to 1. They stopped to grab some coffee at a nearby deli and were now waiting for the arrival of their guests.

Their morning had been a good one. They went to the ranger gym and had a sparring match, each wanting to make sure they were fresh for the upcoming investigation. It had been a rather playful match, as they were the only ones there and it didn't stop them from stealing the occasional kiss.

"FLIGHT 235 FROM LA GUARDIA IS NOW ARRIVING AT GATE 93."

"That's them," Sydney said.

"Let's go."

They made their way to the gate and nervously waited as the passengers left the plane. It wasn't hard to spot the detectives, both looking a little jet-lagged but professional. They walked over to greet them.

"You must be detectives Carisi and Rollins. I'm Sydney Cooke and this is my partner, Ranger Gage."

"Hi, I'm Amanda Rollins."

"Dominick Carisi, but you can call me Sonny."

"Okay Sonny," Sydney said, blushing slightly and turning away from the handsome male detective, a movement which did not go unnoticed by her partner…or his for that matter.

Gage cleared his throat. "Let's get you guys settled. Walker wants us back at headquarters to debrief."

"That would be Ranger Cordell Walker?" Rollins asked.

"Yes ma'am," Gage said with long southern drawl. "Right this way."

"Thanks sugar," Rollins replied with her own southern drawl. Sydney felt herself suddenly annoyed with the blonde detective that was following her partner.

"You must be from the South," Gage said to Rollins as they walked ahead, Sonny and Sydney following behind.

"Born in Atlanta."

"Georgia is a beautiful place."

"You've been there?"

"Spent a summer there when I was younger. My parents took my sister and me there."

"It is beautiful."

"We should stop and get our rental car," Sonny spoke up from the back.

"The counter's right over here. Gage, why don't you and Sonny get the bags while Amanda and I get their car?" Sydney suggested, wanting the detective as far from her partner as she could get.

"Sure. Come on Detective Carisi." The men walked towards baggage claim and Rollins turned to Sydney.

"So you been a ranger long?" Rollins asked.

"A few years now."

"Sounds like it must be an exciting job."

"It's fine. Let's go get your car," Sydney said, walking towards the counter. Rollins followed, not quite sure what she'd done to piss off the lady ranger.

Gage and Sonny waited for their bags. Sonny kept glancing over at the car counter and it was bothering Gage.

"Your partner seems nice," Sonny said, trying to make conversation.

"Syd is the best partner out there. She always has my back."

"It good when two people can be in sync like that," Sonny replied, his eyes not leaving Amanda. Gage mistook his staring to be at Sydney.

"Look, I don't know how they do things back in New York, but it's not a good idea to be staring at my partner," he said, annoyed.

Sonny snapped back to look at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked the blonde ranger.

"Not at all. Just know she could drop you to the floor if you try anything."

"Nothing to worry about here, Tex," Sonny said in his own even tone. He didn't like what Gage was insulating about Sydney or that he was interested in her.

"Don't call me Tex."

"Duly noted," Sonny said dryly as the girls came back over to them.

"All set?" Sydney asked Gage.

"Yeah, let's go." And just like that he began to walk away. Sydney looked at Sonny, wondering what had happened between the men as she followed Gage. Sonny just grabbed the bags and walked out with Amanda.

Once they got outside, the rental car was waiting and Sonny loaded the bags. He turned back to face Amanda and Sydney. Gage had gone to get their car.

"Why don't you guys get checked in and meet us at headquarters in an hour? That should be enough time to get settled," Sydney suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks Ranger Cooke," Sonny said his accent thick.

"Please, it's Sydney."

"Let's go Carisi," Rollins said, getting into the driver's seat. Sonny just shrugged, got directions to both the hotel and ranger headquarters and then said goodbye to Sydney. He got in the car with Rollins.

"What the hell was that?" she asked him.

"What? I was being polite."

"By flirting with the female ranger?"

"I wasn't flirting, Amanda."

"Could've fooled me. Her partner certainly seemed to think so. And what was with all that "Oh call me Sonny" stuff?"

"It is my name, Amanda."

"Your name is Dominick."

"Yeah but people call me Sonny."

"Your family calls you Sonny."

"You do sometimes."

"Okay, what was going on between you and the male ranger? You flirted too."

"So you admit you were flirting with her?"

"No but you were flirting with him."

"Sometimes its just nice to meet another person who is from the South. Things are done differently down in the South."

"Oh that is crap. You flirted with him for no other reason than you wanted to."

"Why would I need him? I thought I had you."

"You do. That's why I wasn't flirting with Sydney."

"You're really going to call her that?"

"It is her name."

"I think you should stick with Ranger Cooke."

 **GAGE'S CAR**

Gage was behind the wheel and quite pissed off. He had watched as Sydney talked with Detective Carisi, even after his partner had gotten in their car. He sat there, fuming until Sydney reached the car. Now she had been trying to talk to him, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Gage what is going on with you? You've been acting weird since we met with the detectives."

"Let it go, Syd."

"No. Talk to me."

"I don't want to say something I might regret."

"Like what?"

"Just let it go Syd."

"Gage, you talk to me now or I'm going to get out and walk."

Gage sighed, he knew she wasn't kidding. Sometimes he loved that stubbornness of hers and other times it was downright irritating.

"I just thought we had moved our relationship to a new place."

"We have. I told you that."

"Then why were you all over him?"

"Who?"

"Detective Carisi."

"I was not all over him."

"I saw you with him."

"I was giving them the directions to their hotel and to headquarters. That's not all over someone."

"Well, he couldn't stop staring at you while you were getting their car."

"Then that's his problem. Gage, I thought last night was pretty obvious. I want you; I want to be with you."

"I want that too."

"Then why are you acting all jealous?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You've read the file, Tamberelli is dangerous."

"Exactly, that's why we need to get him off the streets."

"I know, I just want to protect you."

"I can handle myself."

"I know."

Sydney cleared her throat. "Besides you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you. Although I did see yours all over Detective Rollins."

"I was not flirting with her."

"Didn't say you were but something was going on between you guys."

"I thought her accent was kind of cute. That's it. I didn't figure a New York detective would've been from the South."

"Detectives can come from anywhere, Gage."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go grab a bite and head to work. The detectives will be there soon."

"You're on, Shorty."

 **LONE STAR HOTEL**

Rollins and Carisi arrived at the hotel. He was about to go in and get them checked in when Rollins put a hand on his arm.

"Yes?"

"You know I don't want the ranger right?" she asked.

"Yeah. You know I don't either?"

"Yup."

"Good. So one room or two?"

"I think one, don't you?" Rollins asked, leaning over to kiss Sonny's cheek.

"You got it, Rollins." He got out of the car and went inside. He signed for the room and went back to the car. He drove to the spot allotted for their room and they got out. He grabbed their bags while Rollins opened the door.

Once inside the room, Sonny set the bags down and turned in time to catch Amanda's lips on his. She kissed him with a red-hot passion and his hands meandered up and down her sides.

"Amanda…what…are….you…doing?" he managed to ask between her kisses.

"I don't share, Carisi. If you're mine, then you're mine. Don't forget that."

"Oh I won't."

"Good. Now let's get settled and get over to ranger headquarters."

"Yes honey, whatever you say."

 **RANGER HEADQUARTERS**

Everyone gathered at headquarters for Walker's instructions. Sydney sat next to Gage with his arm on the back of her chair. They were sitting a little closer together than normal but nobody said anything.

Rollins and Carisi sat behind Sydney and Gage. Sonny wanted to take Amanda's hand, but he knew better to show such a public display in front of people they barely knew.

"Tamberelli was spotted 3 days ago at the Shock & Awe Bar. DPD was called in to the bar shortly after 1:00 am to respond to the complaint of a woman passed out in the alley. It was determined that the woman had been assaulted, most likely by Tamberelli. He hasn't been spotted since but we think he's going to stick to his usual stomping grounds-bars on the outskirts of town."

"So where should we go first, Ranger Walker?" Amanda asked.

"Good question Detective Rollins. I think our first stop should be the Dallas Star Bar and you should go there tonight. I want two on the inside and two in the surveillance van. Sydney, I want you in the van with Detective Carisi. Gage, you and Detective Rollins will pose as a couple. It's been said that Tamberelli usually attacks women that are alone."

"We've had some of our victims tell us that they had fights with their boyfriends in the bar before the rapes occurred. The boyfriend would storm off and leave the woman alone. Then Tamberelli makes his move," Sonny said.

"Okay, Gage when you and Detective Rollins get inside the bar, have a drink and then stage a fight. Leave the bar and go to the van which will be parked down the street. Detective Rollins, we will outfit you with a tracking device and a transmitter so that we can hear everything that's said."

"Why a tracking device?" Amanda asked.

"That's more of a precaution. We want to be able to locate you in case something happens and the team can't get to you. Not that I anticipate that happening but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"When do we start?" Sydney asked.

"Tonight, 7:00 sharp. Take the afternoon to familiarize yourselves with all aspects of the cases and memorize Tamberelli's photo. Check in will be 11:00 pm."

The four left the office and headed for their respective cars. Everyone agreed to meet at Sonny and Amanda's hotel at 6:30 to get ready. Their trap was about to be set.


	3. Chapter 3

**LONE STAR HOTEL**

Amanda and Sonny got back to their hotel room. She waited while he opened the door, moving aside to let her in. Amanda put the stack of files on the small table before collapsing on the bed. Sonny just looked at her from the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a small nap before we go out tonight."

"Hey Amanda, I want you to be careful tonight. I won't be in there to have your back."

"I know that, but I won't be alone. Gage will be in there with me."

"But he's not me."

"Geez, Carisi. He's a Texas Ranger for crying out loud. I think he can handle watching my back for one night. Besides you'll be right outside if anything should happen."

"I know. Sydney and I will be watching from outside."

"Don't remind me. You and Ranger Cooke getting all cozy together in the van."

"Amanda, it's not like that. I didn't make these arrangements."

"I get it. It's just that we're used to each other being there to back us up. We're also used to working with Fin and Liv. But Gage and Sydney are our backup and we need to play nice with them. It's too important, we can't lose Tamberelli."

"I hear ya."

"Great. So can I take my nap now?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do I get to join you?" he asked, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

Amanda giggled, almost like a teenager falling in love for the first time, but she smiled at him.

"Get your ass over here," she said, crooking a finger at him and winking. Sonny turned around, clicked the lock on the door and walked to her, loosening his tie and flinging it behind him.

Amanda rolled onto her back, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off her shoulders. She pulled her hair from its messy bun and looked up at him, peering at him through half closed eyes.

Carisi was undoing the last of the buttons on his shirt, throwing it across the room. He joined her on the bed, settling himself between her thighs and began his assault on her mouth.

"When are the rangers meeting us?" he whispered across her lips.

"6:30 so you better hurry."

 **GAGE'S APARTMENT**

Sydney and Gage entered the apartment, carrying a bag of takeout. They decided to have some food and get ready at his place. Sydney plopped down on the couch and sighed as she watched Gage assemble their plates.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

"No it's something."

"Nothing."

"Syd, I know you by now. You've got something on your mind."

She sighed again. "Just anxious to get tonight over with."

"Why? You usually love this kind of stuff," he said as he walked to the couch.

"I do."

"Then why so anxious?" he asked, joining her.

"I just am."

"Syd…"

"I just don't want to see you acting like a couple with Detective Rollins, okay?"

"I knew you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just don't want to see it."

"Syd, there's nothing between me and Amanda."

"You're seriously calling her Amanda?"

"It is her name. Besides, I call you Syd."

"Yeah well…"

"Syd, nothing is going on with Detective Rollins," Gage said pointedly. He took her hand before continuing. "I only have eyes for one woman and she has the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."

Sydney turned to face him. She could see it, all right there in his deep gray-blue eyes. He really did love her. She leaned over and gently cupped his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm being petty."

"Hey it's not petty to want to keep me all to yourself. You think I'm all that excited about you spending the evening with that guy?"

"Who, Sonny? We're going to be watching you guys all the time."

"Yeah, that guy. What kind of name is Sonny anyways?"

"It's cute but not as cute as Francis," Sydney said with a sly smile. She leaned in and placed her lips on his, already forgetting about their meal. Gage's hands slid into her chestnut tangles, anchoring her closer to him. She parted her lips and he deepened his kiss, sliding his tongue out to meet hers. They met in a delicate dance as she pulled him back on the couch, angling his body on top of hers.

His lips trailed down to her neck and she sighed again, content this time as he continued with the feather light brushes against her warm neck. It felt like a slow, delicate torture and Sydney was starting to get impatient.

She used her body to roll them to the floor, landing on top of him. He looked at her in wide eyed surprise but before he could protest, she reached down to the hem of her t-shirt. Yanking it over her head, Gage almost swallowed his tongue as she raised herself to straddle him and he focused on her chest, clad in the lime green satin bra she wore.

"Syd, are you sure?"

"Gage, you should know by now that I don't say things I don't mean and I don't do things I don't mean."

"But this is a big step for us."

"Are you telling me you're not man enough?"

"Oh I'm plenty man enough."

"Then prove it, Francis," she whispered in his ear, sending goosebumps down his neck.

Something of a growl escaped Gage as he flipped them back over and began to remove his own shirt. He bent down to feast on her skin as a moan escaped her throat.

"We need to be at the hotel by 6:30," she whispered.

"Plenty of time," Gage whispered back as he tossed her bra over the couch.

 **LONE STAR HOTEL 6:30 PM**

Gage and Sydney arrived at the hotel and knocked on the detectives' door. Sonny opened it as Amanda finished attaching her wire in the bathroom.

"Come on in."

Sydney entered first, Gage right behind her with his hand on the small of her back.

"Where's Detective Rollins?" Sydney asked.

"Right here," Amanda said as she left the bathroom. Sydney turned to look at her; Amanda was dressed in a low cut, form fitting tank top that brought out the blue in her eyes and some tight fitting skinny jeans. She donned a pair of cowboy boots and her blonde hair was down, tussled waves around her face.

"Do I look okay?" Amanda asked.

"You look perfect," Sonny said as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah, you look fine," Gage added. Sydney elbowed him in the ribs.

"Where's your wire?" Sydney asked.

"All hidden. The tracker is also in my belt buckle. Should we go?" Amanda asked as she took in Gage's appearance. He was wearing tight cowboy jeans with brown boots and had on a white t-shirt under his red button up. He had unbuttoned a few of the top buttons and had the sleeves rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms. Truth be told, Gage looked HOT! But Amanda only had eyes for Sonny.

"Let's roll. The van is outside. We'll follow you guys," Sydney said.

"I thought we could take my bike. Is that okay?" Gage asked Amanda.

"Fine with me. Let's roll."

The four of them walked outside, Sydney climbing into the van while Sonny watched as Amanda climbed on the back of the bike, loosely wrapping her arms around Gage's waist. Even though they had made love that afternoon, he couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous that Amanda was so close to Gage. He sighed and climbed into the van.

 **DALLAS STAR BAR**

Gage and Amanda entered the bar, his hand on her back as he steered her towards a table.

"You look so pretty tonight, Steph," Gage said, using the cover name picked for her.

"Thanks John."

"Want a drink?" Gage asked as she sat down at the table.

"Whiskey neat."

"That's my whiskey girl," Gage said with a smile. He walked off towards the bar and Amanda removed her jacket. Suddenly, it was almost like every man in the bar was looking at her in that revealing tank top. She casually glanced around the room, but she didn't see Tamberelli yet.

Gage was making his way back from the bar when he stopped at the jukebox. Setting the drinks on top, he fished around for a quarter before selecting what he thought was an appropriate song for the night. He then grabbed the drinks and headed back to Amanda.

"Want to dance?" he asked, setting the drinks down.

Amanda took a gulp of her whiskey before smiling up at him. "Sure."

Gage led her out on the floor as one of his favorite songs began to play. Amanda recognized it as Toby Keith's "Whiskey Girl".

"Gee, should this song have a double meaning?" Amanda asked him.

"It just seemed right for our covers," Gage murmured.

 **INSIDE THE SURVEILENCE VAN**

"Christ, is he for real?" Sonny asked as he heard Gage's reasoning for the song.

"Hey Gage knows what he's doing. They have to appear to be a couple," Sydney said in Gage's defense.

"Just as long as it doesn't go any further than dancing, we'll have no issues," Sonny said with a snort.

"You got some kind of problem with him?" Sydney asked, feeling defensive.

"I just don't like his paws all over Rollins."

"Gage doesn't think of Detective Rollins that way."

"I've seen the way he looks at her, undressing her with his eyes."

"Look, Gage only has eyes for one woman, and it ain't Detective Rollins."

"Oh yeah?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah."

"And who would that be? You?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Besides, aren't you and her a thing?"

"Yeah, we are. Still don't mean I want her to be ogled by your partner."

"Just keep your ears open. We need to be ready," Sydney snapped. She had to agree with Sonny, she didn't like this either but they had to do what they had to in order to get Tamberelli.

 **DALLAS STAR BAR**

Gage and Amanda finished their dance and sat back down at their table. He scanned the room as he took a sip off his beer.

"See anything yet?" he whispered, barely moving his lips.

"Nothing yet. Ready for the fight?"

"Game time. Head to the bathroom and I'll see you in five."

Amanda got up and headed for the ladies room. Gage just sat at the table, scanning the room again. He focused on a spot on the back wall, where a couple girls were playing pool. He saw Amanda come out of the bathroom, pissed off expression on her face as she saw Gage. She stormed over.

"Are you kidding me right now? I go to the bathroom for five minutes and you're already looking for your next cheap thrill?"

"Hey, Steph, calm down. You know a guy like me ain't tied to just one woman."

"You are disgusting! I can't believe I actually slept with you!"

"Calm down, baby. No need to cause a scene," Gage said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Amanda flung them off.

"Get your hands off me, you pig! Just get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

"Fine, you're not worth my time anyways. I'm outta here," Gage said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. Amanda picked up his beer and flung it at the door, just to give their fight a little more oomph. Gage never looked back.

Amanda sat down in her chair and took another drink of her whiskey. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a guy heading in her direction.

"Looking lonely tonight baby," he said in a slow southern drawl.

"Just glad to rid of some trash."

"You're too good for him, baby."

"Mama was right; you never can trust a man that handsome."

"You just need the right man, baby."

"And you think you know the right man for me?" Amanda said, leaning over the table.

"If you think you can handle him."

"Bring it on."

"Right this way," the stranger said getting up and leading Amanda to the back door.

 **INSIDE THE SURVEILENCE VAN**

Gage joined everyone else in the van.

"We get anything yet?"

"Some guy is taking her to meet a 'real' man," Sydney said.

"Where?"

"Back door," Sonny said, not looking at Gage.

"Everything okay?" Gage asked.

"Fine, just fine," Sonny said. Gage looked to Sydney for help. She just shrugged. Then they heard Amanda's voice come through the speakers.

" _Hey get your hands off me!_ "

"This is Ranger Cooke! Everyone move in now! Back alley behind Dallas Star Bar!" Sydney shouted into the radio. Sonny and Gage flew out of the van and as Sydney jumped out, she felt hands on her arms. As she turned around, something whacked the side of her head. Before the blackness took over, she saw Tamberelli and some blonde hair with a familiar blue tank top.


	4. Chapter 4

**DALLAS STAR BAR, BACK ALLEY**

As Gage and Sonny raced into the alley behind the officers, neither man noticed that Sydney wasn't with them. Sonny's only thought was to get to Amanda and Gage wanted to take down Tamberelli before he had a chance to hurt another woman. But what they saw was not what they wanted.

The alley was filled with rangers and several other men, mostly shouting indecent words at the rangers. But Amanda was nowhere to be found. Sonny recognized one man's voice; it was the man who had led Amanda out to the alley. Sonny walked over to him, Gage at his heels.

"Where's the blonde?" Sonny asked.

"Suck it, cop."

"I'm going to ask you again, where's the blonde?" Sonny asked, getting impatient.

"I'd tell him what he wants to know before you regret it," Gage added, implying Sonny would hurt him if he didn't tell.

The thug knew he was done for. The seething look in Sonny's eyes refused to back down and the thug knew he better give it up while he still had his teeth.

"That blonde bitch is gone."

"Where?"

"I did what I was supposed to do, I delivered her."

"Delivered her to whom?" Gage asked.

"Tamberelli."

"Where did he take her?" Sonny asked.

"Said she was going to be one fine conquest, but he had to get the brunette first."

"What brunette?" Sonny asked as Gage surveyed the alley. Before the thug could answer, Gage was off on a dead run. Sonny chased after him.

"Slow down! What's going on?" Sonny called out.

"He's got Syd!" Gage shouted as he rounded the corner to the van. The back door stood open and Sydney was nowhere in sight. Gage noticed a puddle on the ground beneath the door and dropped to his knees. It was blood.

"He's got both girls," Gage said.

"What do we do now?" Sonny asked.

"We call in the Calvary."

 **RANGER HEADQUARTERS**

Walker and Trivette were waiting for Gage and Sonny. When the two men entered, Walker was getting off the phone. He had called Manhattan SVU to notify them of what had happened and Olivia told him she and Fin would be on the next flight out. Walker looked at Gage.

"What happened out there?"

"I have no idea, Walker. Amanda and I went into the bar, just like you said. We had a drink, we danced, and then it was time for our 'fight'. She went to the bathroom and came back out hollering at me for looking at other women. We exchanged some words and I left, doubling back to the van."

"What else?" Trivette asked.

"We heard Rollins over the speakers. Some guy approached her and offered to take her to meet a 'real man'. He was leading her to the back alley and once Gage joined us in the van, we heard her shout. Something like 'Get your hands off me!' Sydney called for backup and we charged in. We didn't realize Sydney wasn't with us until the guy told us Tamberelli said he needed to get the brunette too," Sonny finished.

"Walker, we need to stop him. I can't lose Syd," Gage said tears in his eyes.

"I know Gage. We all know how much you love Sydney and she loves you too."

"You know?"

"Of course, I am your boss. I've been doing this a lot longer than you," Walker said with a soft smile.

"We need to get Rollins back too," Sonny said.

"And we will get them both back. I just finished speaking with your lieutenant. She and another detective will be flying out immediately to assist us."

"She's probably bringing Fin."

"I believe she said a Detective Tutuola?'

"That's him. Everyone just calls him Fin."

"Okay, let's start getting security footage from all surrounding cameras. Trivette can get that. Gage, I want you and Detective Carisi to question the thugs we arrested tonight. Someone knows where Tamberelli is keeping the girls and I want to know which one it is."

 **ABANDONED WAREHOUSE OUTSIDE DALLAS**

Sydney's head was killing her. It felt like she got run over by a mac truck. She slowly opened her eyes, but the pain was too intense and she closed them tight. She could faintly hear her name, but couldn't recognize the voice. She knew it was female.

"Sydney? Are you awake?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Sydney?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's Amanda. Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Sydney asked, trying to open her eyes again. She succeeded this time, only to find a chain around her ankle. She saw Rollins also chained.

"I don't know how but Tamberelli made us. He grabbed me and said something about needing to get the brunette. Once he saw Sonny and Gage take off out of the van, he clocked you."

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea. He had someone help load us into another van and blindfolded me. He didn't worry about you, you were out cold. Then they drove us here, wherever here is."

"How long we were in the van?"

"I don't know, maybe 20 minutes or so."

"So we have to be near Dallas. Maybe on the outskirts."

"What do we do now?" Amanda asked.

"We can try to figure a way out of here."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"We wait for the calvary," Sydney said.

 **RANGER HEADQUARTERS**

Shortly after 6:00 am, two people walked into Ranger Headquarters. Walker looked up to see the older brunette female and the dark-skinned male as they entered. He stood and went over to them.

"Lieutenant Benson?"

"Yes but please call me Olivia; you must be Ranger Cordell Walker."

"I am, but Walker is fine."

"This is Detective Odafin Tutuola," Olivia said, making introductions.

"Nice to meet you, I wish it were under better circumstances," Walker said, extending a hand.

"Call me Fin and I agree."

"So what's the latest?" Olivia asked.

"We haven't heard anything since the girls were taken," Walker said.

"Have you pulled security camera footage?" Fin asked.

"Yes, Ranger Trivette is going through it now."

"Where is Detective Carisi?" Olivia asked.

"Down in the ranger gym. I sent him there with Ranger Gage."

"How's he handling this?" Olivia asked, clearly concerned for her detective.

"Not well. I take it that he and Detective Rollins are close?" Walker asked.

"I wasn't sure how close until now. I knew something was going on between them but I wouldn't have guessed they had gotten this close," Olivia muttered.

"Liv, we all knew that Carisi and Rollins were getting closer. It just that none of us said anything," Fin told her.

"I know Fin, but I'm their boss. I'm responsible for them," Olivia said, almost sullenly.

"Hey Walker, I think I got something," Trivette said, coming back into the room.

"Good. Ranger James Trivette, this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson and Detective Fin Tutuola from Manhattan SVU."

"Pleasure," Trivette said, shaking their hands. He turned back to Walker. "I think I got something."

"What?"

"I found this when looking through the footage from the corner store across from the bar," Trivette said, going to his computer and pulling up the file. Everyone else gathered behind him as he played the clip.

On the clip, it showed a man shoving a blindfolded Amanda into a black van. Another man tossed an unconscious Sydney in as well. Then the second man got in the driver's seat as the first man got in the passenger seat. The van then drove off, the license plate blacked out, most likely from paint.

"The passenger is Tamberelli," Fin said.

"Are you sure?" Walker asked.

"I've seen that bastard's ugly mug enough to know it's him."

"Do we have any way of finding that van?" Olivia asked.

"Plate's out. Tamberelli was smart enough to know to paint over it," Trivette said.

"Have we checked all cameras located on the road they were headed on? Someone must have seen something," Olivia said, starting to get frustrated.

"Lieutenant," Walker began before changing his tone. "Olivia, I know how much you must care for your detectives. I feel the same about my rangers. We are doing everything in our power to find Ranger Cooke and Detective Rollins."

 **RANGER GYM**

Gage was punching away at the bag, imagining it was Tamberelli and wanting to inflict as much pain as possible. He could only imagine the sort of things he was doing to Sydney and that made his blood boil. He didn't want, but he could picture Tamberelli leering at her, his hands all over her soft body. He could see Tamberelli inflicting pain on the woman he loved.

Sonny watched Gage as he delivered blow after blow to the bag. The determination in Gage's face was fierce; he could practically see the veins in Gage's neck. Sonny knew that determination because it mirrored his own. Sonny was desperate to find Amanda; he couldn't and didn't want to believe what Tamberelli could be doing to her.

"I'm going back upstairs. I can't just sit around and do nothing," Sonny called out to Gage. The ranger stopped his punches and turned to face the detective.

"Walker told us to cool off; we're no good to the girls to be all hot headed."

"I can't just do nothing. I need to find Amanda."

"You don't think I don't feel the same way? It's killing me, not knowing where Syd is or what he's doing to her. I read the file, the way he brutalizes the women he attacks. I don't want to think about what he could be doing to Syd."

"You love her, don't you?" Sonny asked his voice softer.

"More than anything. That's what makes this so hard. But I have to have a level head if I'm going to try and get her back. But I will be in top condition to take him down and I will get her back."

"Is that why you're beating the hell out of the bag?"

"I need to do something and this helps."

"You're really good. I've never seen anyone with moves like you got."

"Thanks."

"How long have you practiced the martial arts?"

"I started after my parents died. My sister and I were placed in an abusive foster care group home and after endless beatings; I knew I had to fight back. So I started taking lessons."

"I'm sorry. That had to have been tough."

"It was, but we made it through. It made us who we are today. I wouldn't change that because it led me to Syd," Gage said, slumping down on the bench and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Sonny sat next to him.

"You know, when I first came to SVU, I thought Amanda was so beautiful. I thought she was a person I could see myself with. But she had a thing going with another guy in the squad and I settled for being her friend."

"So what happened?" Gage asked.

"The guy left, wanting to be closer to his kids in California. Then she had a relationship with another guy, who was temporarily in charge of the squad while Liv was out. She got pregnant but the guy wouldn't give up his undercover work for her. So she was determined to raise the baby on her own. I couldn't let her do that so I made it my mission to be there for her."

"Sounds like you might get how I feel about Syd."

"I do because I feel that way about Amanda. After she had Jesse, something changed between us. I know I can get on people's nerves sometimes and I know I talk a lot, but with Amanda, she seemed to find it endearing. She slowly let me into her life and now I can't imagine my life without her. I want to marry her, to be there to take care of her and Jesse. So yeah, I know how you feel."

"You know you're not a bad guy Carisi. I'm sorry if I've been an ass."

"Don't worry about it. I've been an ass too. But at least now, we're on the same page."

"Yeah, we need to get our girls back."

"And you will," a voice said from across the room. Both men looked up to see Walker standing there with Olivia and Fin.

"Fin, Lieutenant. When did you guys get here?" Sonny asked, standing.

"We just got here. I'm so sorry Carisi," Olivia said, crossing the room and embracing her detective.

"We'll get Amanda back. Nobody is gonna keep her from us," Fin added, giving Sonny a pat on the back.

"We're going to get Sydney back too," Walker said, coming to Gage's side. "I've never seen you open up to someone as much as you have to her. She truly is your other half, as Alex is mine."

"Thanks Walker."

"So what do we do?" Sonny asked.

"Guys! I got it!" Trivette said, running into the gym. Everyone just stared at him.

"Got what Trivette?" Walker asked.

"Detective Rollins is still wearing her tracker! We know where they are!"

"Let's go get our girls," Gage said to Sonny.

"Lead the way, Gage," Sonny said as the two men headed out of the gym, the others on their heels.


	5. Chapter 5

**WAREHOUSE OUTSIDE DALLAS**

Sydney tried to get herself loose, but it was hopeless. These chains were tight and she knew the longer they were kept there, the longer Tamberelli had to violate them. She made it her goal to protect Rollins no matter what.

Amanda was having an equally hard time with waiting. She knew what Tamberelli did to his victims and now he had not only one but two members of law enforcement in his clutches. She made a solemn vow to herself to protect Sydney at all costs.

"Do you think they'll be able to find us?" Amanda asked.

"I know Gage. He won't stop until he does," Sydney said with confidence.

"Sonny is that way too."

"Sounds like you know a lot about him," Sydney said.

"Sonny has always been there for me, ever since he came to SVU. He helps me out when there's nobody else. I don't know where we'd be without him."

"We?"

"Me and my daughter Jesse. She loves him so much. Sometimes, it almost feels like she thinks he's her father."

"Where is her father? If you don't mind me asking," Sydney asked, wanting to no more about her fellow captive.

"Undercover somewhere in Serbia. He was a lieutenant sent to help out awhile back. We got drunk and it happened, but he wasn't about to give up his fight for us. So he left and hasn't looked back."

"Sounds tough."

"It was at first, but Sonny has made things easier for me. We need him, _I_ need him."

"Do you love him?"

Amanda looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered confidently. "Yes." She turned to look at Sydney. "What about Gage?"

"What about him?"

"Do you love him?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Come on Sydney. I've seen you guys together. I see the way you look at him. There's definitely something between you guys."

Sydney was still quiet.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just thought we could talk, given the fact that we're stuck here."

Sydney sighed. "It's fine. I'm just not used to sharing things with other women. I've never really had friends that were women. At least, until I came to Company B. That's when I met Alex and we became fast friends."

"Do you have many female friends now?"

"Not really. With our line of work, it's hard. But I still have Alex, she's Walker's wife, and then there's Erika, she's married to Trivette."

"And then there's Gage right?"

"Yeah."

"So what about him?"

"There's something about him but I don't know what it is. He's one of the most caring and strong men I've meet in a long time. Watching him with Walker's daughter, Angela, I can tell what kind of father he would be."

"So what about you guys?"

"Yeah, I love him. But our relationship is new. We've just started seeing each other, in that sense, and we still haven't told Walker. I can't imagine how he's going to take it."

"I know what you mean. We haven't told Liv about us yet either and I'm sure she's gonna be pissed. I don't have the greatest relationship with her."

"She your boss?"

"Yeah. It's a running thing in the office that I tend to act first and beg for forgiveness after the fact, that I would rather ask for forgiveness rather than permission."

"Sounds a lot like me."

"You know, Sydney, when we get out of here, I'd like to keep in touch with you."

"I think I'd like that too," Sydney said with a smile. The two women just looked at each other when the door burst open.

There stood Tamberelli, cigarette hanging from his mouth and leather whip in his hand. He smiled crudely at the women he had helplessly chained to the wall. He took a step towards them, the smell of whiskey and bourbon wafting from him.

"Time for a little fun now, bitches."

 **RANGER HEADQUARTERS**

Everyone was suited up. Walker wasn't letting anyone go in blind; he wanted vests and the full nine. He didn't want to take any chances; the whole team was coming back and alive.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"All set Walker," Trivette said.

"How about you guys?" Walker asked to Liv and Fin.

"We're good. Where are Carisi and Ranger Gage?" Liv asked.

"Right here," Gage said as he and Sonny entered the room.

"Good, let's go then. Gage, Trivette and I will lead in my truck. Olivia, you and the detectives will follow us. Let's go get the girls."

 **WAREHOUSE OUTSIDE DALLAS**

Sydney and Amanda huddled together as Tamberelli made his way towards them, each woman wanting to protect the other.

"Isn't this a pretty picture? Two beautiful women just for me."

"We'll never be here for you," Amanda said.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid bitch. You're the one who wanted a real man instead of that pathetic piece of crap you were with."

"He's not pathetic," Sydney shot back.

"Oh do you ladies like to share men? I have no problem with you both sharing me. I have more than enough for both of you," Tamberelli said, grabbing the bulge in his pants to further drive his point home.

"Sure, maybe enough for a Tonka truck," Amanda said under her breath.

"That's enough. I got something else you could be doing with that smart mouth of yours," he said, coming towards Amanda, his hand on his zipper. As he slowly started to pull it down, Sydney swung her leg out, catching him in the stomach.

Tamberelli bent forward, wind knocked out of him. As he straightened up, he brought his hand up and backhanded Sydney, hard.

"You need to wait your turn, you greedy whore." Tamberelli turned back to Amanda, once again hands going to his zipper. This time is was Amanda who connected her foot with his groin and sending him flailing backwards.

Sydney was quick to react, bringing her heel into Tamberelli's ribs and connecting with enough force to hear a crack. His hand went to his side as Amanda stood, getting as close as the chain would allow, before driving another kick to his manhood.

Tamberelli groaned again and Sydney took a chance. She wrapped her arms around his neck, with slight pressure to cut off his air supply. She remembered Walker telling her this was the quickest way to subdue your opponent. Tamberelli began to claw at Sydney's arms but it was pointless. Within minutes, he stopped struggling and drool started pouring out of his mouth as he lay unconscious before the two women.

Sydney stood and faced Amanda.

"Now what?" Amanda asked.

"We better hope he doesn't come to. If he does, I don't think we'll be able to stop him again. Nice job with those kicks, by the way."

"Thanks. Of course, he wouldn't be out if it weren't for you. How'd you learn how to do that anyways?"

"Walker taught me. Most of the time, I spar with Gage but sometimes I get to spare with Walker. Nobody knows the martial arts like he does."

"Maybe I should take a lesson or two."

"Hey when we get out of here, before you go back to New York, we can hit the mats. I'll show you a few tricks, just a few things to help you out."

"Thanks Sydney."

"No problem, Amanda." It was the first time Sydney had called her that since coming to Dallas.

Tamberelli stirred behind them and the women turned to see him waking up. The reality set in that this was probably going to happen, Sydney and Amanda held tight to each other as they sunk down to the floor.

But before Tamberelli could make a move, the door flew open and both women turned to see a figure shadowed in the light. It took a minute, but they realized it was Walker. He had come to save them!

But it wasn't just Walker. Soon the room was flooded with DPD officers, Trivette, Liv and Fin. But they couldn't see Gage or Sonny. Tamberelli was taken into custody, being charged with kidnapping two members of law enforcement and attempted rape of two law enforcement officers. He was also booked on the remaining charges from Manhattan. Someone from DPD came up with bolt cutters to free the women.

As Amanda and Sydney looked up again, it came into focus. There was Sonny and Gage, in front of them. Gage pulled Sydney close to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her and holding tight.

Sonny pressed his entire body into Amanda's, his rough hands cradling her head and his Staten Island accent whispering comforting nothings into her ear. Tears began to form in her eyes as she clung tightly to him. Sonny noticed the front of his shirt getting damp.

After a few minutes, Sydney and Amanda turned to look at each other. They were both safely secured in the arms of the men they loved more than life. But each woman knew that it was more than that. These men were the loves of their lives, their soulmates. No words were spoken between them but each woman sent a silent thank you for what happened in that dark basement.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS MAY SEEM LIKE A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS PART WRAPPED UP BEFORE SONNY AND AMANDA'S FINAL DAY IN TEXAS. A LOT WILL BE GOING ON IN THAT CHAPTER AS THE FOUR FRIENDS PREPARE TO SAY GOODBYE.**

 **RANGER HEADQUARTERS**

After rescuing Sydney and Amanda from Tamberelli, everyone headed back to write reports and makes statements. Based on all the evidence they had as well as the testimonies of Sydney and Amanda, there was no doubt he was going away for life. First Alex would handle his charges in Texas before New York would extradite and Barba could get his chance.

Gage never let go of Sydney. He held tightly onto her hand, like if he let go of her, she would disappear again.

"Gage, you're cutting off my circulation," she said.

"Oh sorry. I just don't want to let you go again."

"You're going to have to at some point. I do need to shower and change my clothes."

"I can fully help with that," he said with a mischievous smile.

"I know you can. But seriously, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, Syd. I just can't help but feel like something else is going to happen to you and I won't be there," Gage said as he held her hand and guided her to a nearby bench. They sat and he looked deeper into those warm brown eyes of hers. "When I heard Tamberelli was going back for you, it was all anyone could do to hold me back. I didn't hear anything, not a word anyone was saying to me. I just knew I had to get to you."

"I know the feeling, Gage. I just wanted to be with you too. But luckily I wasn't alone. I had Amanda with me and we made it out together."

Gage looked surprised. "You called her Amanda?"

Sydney chuckled. "Yeah well we kinda bonded a little. I guess the New York detectives weren't all that bad."

"I know what you mean. Sonny and I kinda bonded too. Having you guys missing brought out a common interest in us."

"What was that?" Sydney asked, head cocked off sideways.

"How much we love you guys."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sydney whispered as she leaned in close and pressed her lips against his. Gage wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and pulled her close, not caring that they were in the hallway of Headquarters. Nothing ever felt as right as being this close with Sydney. He hoped he would never have to find out.

 **INTERROGATION ROOM B**

Sonny sat with Amanda as Liv and Fin took her statement. He wanted desperately to hold her hand, but since Amanda didn't know that her superior knew about her and Sonny, he decided against it.

"So what happened after you were led outside?" Fin asked.

"Tamberelli was there. Said we needed to go get the brunette and then we could leave. I didn't know he meant Sydney – I mean Ranger Cooke until he grabbed her. Then he blindfolded me and threw us in the van."

"You and Ranger Cooke are both very lucky. How did you guys manage to subdue him?" Liv asked.

"That was mostly Ranger Cooke. She has got some mad fighting skills. She's offered to teach me some before we go back to the city. But we should probably head back as soon as we can, so we can finish this case."

"Given the situation, I'm authorizing for you and Carisi to have a couple days leave. Just make sure you guys see someone before you come back to work. Can be in the city or here."

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"You've both been through a traumatic experience. I know what it's like to be in your shoes, Rollins. I went through it with Lewis. It helped me to talk to Dr. Lindstrom," Liv explained.

"Then why do I have to talk to someone?" Sonny asked again.

"Because it can also be traumatic to go through something like this with someone you love," Liv said as Amanda's eyes shot up. She wondered if Sonny had told Liv about them or did she figure it out some other way.

"How did you know?" Amanda asked.

"It was pretty easy to see but nothing was confirmed until Fin and I got here. To see the way Carisi was while you were missing, it hurt. Anyone could see that was more than just a friendship, that's love."

"And you're okay with this?" Sonny asked.

"I'm going to have to talk to Dodds, but the best I can say right now is keep it out of the office. You're both great police officers and I would hate to lose either one of you. So until I talk to Dodds, keep the PDA inside your own apartments."

"Roger that, Lieu," Sonny said as he wrapped an arm around Amanda's shoulders.

"Carisi?" Liv asked.

When he realized what he was doing, he dropped his arm. "Sorry Lieu."

"It's fine. Just don't let me see it," Liv said with a chuckle as she and Fin stood to leave the room. Once they were gone, Amanda turned to Sonny. She couldn't even speak before his mouth covered hers and he kissed her hard and passionately. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him closer.

When they finally released each other, Amanda stared deep into the blue pools of his eyes. Her fingertips trailed over his face, almost trying to memorize his features. They ran over his jawline and down to his neck, she could feel some of the veins pulsating there.

"I missed you," she finally whispered.

"Not more than me."

"Are we gonna argue about this now?"

"Not a chance. I'm just so happy nothing happened to you."

"Ditto. All I kept thinking about was you and Jesse. How I needed to come home to both of you."

"Amanda, this scared me like a lot. To know a monster like Tamberelli had his hands on you, are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"He didn't. Like I said, Sydney pretty much took care of things."

"Sounds like you girls are kinda friendly now."

Amanda thought for a minute. "Well, I hope we can be friends. We shared a lot of stuff with each other in that cell."

"I know what you mean. Gage and I shared a bit too, down in the Ranger Gym. He's got a lot going on and I'm glad he has someone like Sydney to help him deal with all the crap."

"Everything okay with him?" Amanda asked, concerned.

"Not my place to tell, but it's safe to say he's had a hard life. It's about time he gets something good out of it."

"It's about time you get something good too," Amanda said, coy smile as she ran her fingers over his temples.

"Huh?"

"I want to be with you Sonny. I know I've said it before but I can't seem to picture life with anyone other than you and Jesse."

"You going soft on me, Rollins?"

"Maybe, but I think when we get back to the city, you should come home with me."

"I was plannin' on it. You can't get rid of me that easily. I'm never leavin' you 'Manda. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
